


A Place to Start

by Tench



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tench/pseuds/Tench
Summary: Not a single doubt in my head about putting Splinter's hands all over Barry.A lot of conflicted feelings about how and when both of them (not hands) got to the point when he want them (hands) there.Just one old guy struggling to pinpoint the exact moment in his life.
Relationships: Baron Draxum & Splinter (TMNT), Baron Draxum/Splinter (TMNT), Lou Jitsu/Big Mama
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	A Place to Start

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic, please be gentle!

It wasn't really a question of when, but mostly of how. How his hands ended up exactly where he wanted them. Though, to think of it, maybe when was a valid question too. When the placement, the final destination of his palm was set beyond the safe waters of "strictly above the waist" and not to do harm mind you, pff, never he had ever wandered that low, even in his long and lustrous career, which, to be honest, often led him to places others could call quite unique. And the question was… a rather tricky one. You see, there's not a clear spot in the space and time continuum when one decides "ah yes, the time has finally come to feel things for the very person who ruined your life". Though to be honest it had happened a couple of times with the other person who had quite a dramatic and heart breaking effect on his life. Not that he ever followed through with such impulses, one experience of spending years in a dumpy dungeon can serve a lovestruck fool for a lifetime. Yet that guy… Hmm, how to put it. He had quite a fun quality to his character. The one that could surprise even the heart of an old actor. A few even, because his very first quality was undoubtedly to be an obnoxious idiot. The second, the one that got him, was that the said idiot still had the ability to change in him. Talking about old dogs and new tricks, huh? Well, apparently either his younger son had a well hidden talent to utterly change a person through being an overbearingly dotting voice in one's head (telepathy? Wait, wasn't it the other one's thing? Ah, one problem at a time) or this purple yokai had himself a complete turnaround and not only settled in the human world for good, but found a way of being a part of the family. That was never something that was a fear of the head of the said family… because nobody in their right mind would expect the very person who mutated them to have the sheer audacity to expect acceptance. And, to be fair, the "warrior scientist" as he called himself — whatever even stood behind the title, if there _was_ anything — really did not expect it, it just happened. They just hang out now, a lot more that one would expect, especially since the expected amount is never. 

  


So it started slow, maybe even not started at all, at first they just sneered at each other. He did it for his son, and he bore the burden with his head held high. Probably a tiny bit too high, but he always was stubborn. It took him a while to come around to even allow himself to look at the situation from another angle his son was pushing him towards (and then another, this time of his own volition, and the view wasn't that bad, but that came much later). He allowed himself to admit that there was, surely, a place for that plant wielding weirdo, and maybe the change wasn't all that bad especially when he got to be a father, yet again the bar of acceptance in this family was drastically low from the very start, for example that wizard guy they abducted once (or twice?). And after that the edge had begun to dissolve somehow. It didn't change the banter though. The wasn't a second they spent in each other's company they didn't try to outwit one another. Ah, the language of Love. And, probably, the only area they could battle one another as equals.. Or he let this old goat think so! But with such a long detour left behind, when exactly had the more personal part begun? Was it when their eyes began to meet too often, or when they kept bumping into each other allegedly by accident. Even the kids were rolling their eyes it seemed. Though the most probable moment was right around the time they decided to stop being two old idiots, dancing around each other like an old timey couple of that era of movies that were outdated even by his standards.

  


It wasn't the same feeling, that caught him off guard every time. He fell in love before, too many times perhaps, one time it was too hard of a fall he doubted that there was ever coming back from it. And yet it was undoubtedly it, familiar yet clearly different feeling, of a different time in his life and of a different time in the world. It was nice and cheeky, but why the hell not, even if it's one last flame. It wasn't really a question of when, and hardly a question of how. It was a point in time as good as any other. It was a place to start. 

  



End file.
